Mi Muñeca
by Sirius Black9
Summary: Song-Fic, de un solo chap, harry deambula por los pasillos de hogwarts, para solucionar un problema........


Harry se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, era el treinta y uno de octubre, y ese DIA para sorpresa de todos había un baile, tocado por las brujas de macbeth organizado por Dumbledore, para ser sinceros, Harry acababa de terminar una relación con una joven a la que amaba mucho, no se conocían muy bien, sin embargo, el la amaba, aun recordaba la primera vez, que se habían besado, como olvidar ese treinta de agosto, en el callejón Diagon, llevaba solo tres semanas de conocerla, pero sentía que la conocía de antes y ahora una semanas antes de cumplir dos meses de novios, ella había terminado la relación quien sabe porque...  
  
Estaba en la tan aburrida clase de pociones de sexto curso, preparándose para llevar acabo los EXTASIS del año siguiente, tomo un trozo de pergamino, Snape había salido por unos ingredientes, para la poción de ese día, veritaserum, rasgó con su pluma entintada el pergamino, y se dispuso a escribir.  
  
El pequeño trozo de pergamino, fue vagando por el aula, hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde una joven bruja, de cabello oscuro, ojos un poco rasgados y color café, llamada Kate Ang, esperaba la llegada del profesor, el pergamino llegó al destinatario, y ella lo abrió:  
  
Perdóname por ser así, por ser celoso, por amarte tanto..  
  
Rápidamente, Kate, saco un marcador negro, típico de una muggle común recién ingresada a Hogwarts, transferida del colegio de magia Salem.  
  
El pergamino llego a las manos de Harry, pero la clase había terminado, todos los chicos de Hogwarts se estaban arreglando para el baile, Él, aun tenia el pergamino en sus manos, listo para abrirlo, fue al vestíbulo en un silencio absoluto, esas ultimas semanas, se había separado mucho de sus amigos, e iba solo al baile, Kate, iría con un chico de 7 año, un antiguo amigo de Harry, la música se escuchaba por todo el castillo, Harry estaba parado frente a las puertas del gran comedor, saco el trozo de pergamino, y leyó:  
  
Eres un idiota! Púdrete!, no quiero saber nada de ti, deja de molestar!!  
  
El corazon de Harry se había destrozado, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras entraba en el comedor, atrayendo la atención de muchas chicas, se acerco al escenario, e Intercambio unas palabras con la vocalista del grupo.  
  
Todo Hogwarts estaba expectante, que haria el chico que vivio?, paso la mitad de la noche, y el se encontraba en un rincón con un pergamino, escribiendo, tachando..nadie se dio cuenta cuando por fin subio al escenario, acompañado de un Ron, totalmente rojo, y casi obligado a muerte por Harry, pero acompañaria a su mejor amigo hasta la muerte, porque no hacerlo con esa penosa situación, el silencio se apodero del comedor Harry tomo el micrófono.  
  
-esta canción- suvoz ya no era la de un niño valiente, había cambiado, y ahora era la de un joven maduro- la he escrito, para la dueña de mi corazon, espero que les guste.  
  
Tomó una gutarra, ron tomo el bajo, una integrante del grupò la bateria, y empezaron a tocar..  
  
Todo lo que necesites, Solo yo lo puedo dar Todo lo que tu quieras yo lo tengo  
  
Los recuerdos imvadieron la mente de Harry, esos besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor.  
  
Necesitas un abrigo Entre mis brazos estaras  
  
Las lagrimas  
  
Necesitas un camino Yo lo pinto!  
  
Mi muñeca esta llorando, Mi muñeca esta Mi muñeca esta llorando, Mi muñeca esta  
  
Al compas de la bateria, y el bajeo de Ron, mas recuerdos inundaban la mente de Harry, peleas, sufrimiento y unas palabras que le llegaron-no puedes amarme-había dicho kate-porque yo no te amo-  
  
Mi muñeca esta llorando Pero yo no se porque, sera que no me quiere, no me quiere  
  
-No podemos ser amigos como antes-  
  
Necesitas un amigo, aquí yo mero estare, pero te pido que me mates matame!  
  
Mas lagrimas crusaban por el rostro de Harry, como por el de muchas chicas del colegio, la canción llegaba a su fin, y kate, seguia bailando con su pareja.  
  
Ron había ayudado en los coros, pero ahora, tenia un trabajo mas difícil, ayudar a su amigo, a recuperar la poca felicidad que tenia, bajaron del escenario, y salieron del gran comedor, justo en el momento, en que kate, volteaba a verlo, con una lagrima en su mejilla. 


End file.
